


Something new

by deerna



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Switch Harvey, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike was so lost in his thoughts and insecurities, that he didn't realize that there were people in the room until he practically had put a foot in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first story in this fandom, and it's a threesome.  
> WHO'S EXCITED THAT SUITS IS BACK, I'M EXCITED.

At that point, it felt natural for Mike working overtime.

That morning he came in early, with coffee and breakfast, so that he and his Dom could share a little intimacy before work; the rest of the morning had passed in a blur of photocopies and case files, until lunchtime, when Harvey had told him to take a break (and if Mike had felt a little shiver running down his spine, it had been just because Harvey tended to sound more commanding than usual when he was overworked). 

He had spent the afternoon rummaging through boxes and boxes of paperwork, looking for a particular file, until six, when everybody was starting to finally get off work. Or rather, until Harvey had come in cursing, complaining about one thing and the other, and had asked with an apologetic frown if Mike minded staying another couple hours, tops. Which of course meant that they were going home at midnight for the fourth night in a row.

Mike didn't mind that much. Staying at the office with Harvey was better than going home alone.

Harvey had good reasons for not wanting them to be living together, and Mike knew it: they were already spending too much time together, Harvey had too much power over him under a professional point of view as it was, it was dangerous for them to grow dependent on each other that way. Their weekly scene ought to be enough for both of them; and it was, Mike wasn't complaining. 

But if sometimes his mind wandered, and Mike imagined himelf walking in Harvey's office, giving him the paperwork he was sent to look for, and then kneeling under his desk to suck him off, knowing that Harvey was doing his best to pay attention to his job with Mike's lips wrapped around his dick, well. Harvey didn't need to know. Sex in the office wasn't allowed, but nobody had told him that he couldn't fantasize. 

It helped pass the time while he waited for the photocopier to be done, at least.

It was really late, Mike realized exiting the archive. Nobody was around, even if the lights were still on. Thank God he was practically finished, he just had to put the copies on Jessica's desk to be signed, check on Harvey and go home. 

Except that when he finally reached the offices, he noticed that Donna wasn't there; which said something on how late it really was, but also told him that Harvey had already left. Because Donna didn't go home before her boss, no matter what. 

He was disappointed. He couldn't blame Harvey for being tired and wanting to go home as soon as possible; but he thought that Harvey would have at least checked on him before going, or texted him, at the very least.

Ugly thoughts were already rising in his head ( _What if Harvey was getting tired of him? What if Mike was being too clingy? What if Harvey had realized that Mike wasn't really the kind of submissive that Harvey wanted? What if-_ ) when he finally reached Jessica's office. And he was so lost in his thoughts and insecurities, that he didn't realize that there were people in the room until he practically had put a foot in the door. 

His brain stuttered. 

Jessica Pearson herself was sitting on her sofa, as it was her right, being her office and all. What had had Mike's brain choke on its own synapses, was the fact that she had her legs splayed wide so that the man knelt at her feet could eat her out, and that the man between her knees was nobody else but Harvey Specter. 

"I'm so-" Mike stuttered even before he could process what was going on. 

"Mike Ross," Jessica said from her spot on the sofa, cutting him off. It was so breathy it was almost a moan, but her tone was unmistakenly assertive, and Mike couldn't help but feel his stomach drop at the command in her voice. "Come here, kid, join us." 

But Mike's feet were glued to the floor, and he couldn't stop looking at the way her slender fingers carded through Harvey's hair, at the blissed out expression on Harvey's face. He felt like he was watching something that he wasn't meant to, like he was intruding on a well-kept secret ritual. 

"Come on, Mike Ross. Harvey here tells me you're really obedient when you want to be. Don't you want to be a good boy for me?" she continued, staring at him with laughing eyes. She gasped with sudden pleasure and closed them, and Mike couldn't look anymore. 

He could see that she wasn't trying to be unkind; her smile was teasing, but for once it was light and amused, not sharp like he often saw her. She was making fun of his nervousness, his embarrassment. She actually meant it, when he invited him to join them, even. 

He still wasn't sure, though. "I'm. I'm not- Harvey's my Dom," he babbled, uncertain, still glued on the spot. 

Jessica's eyebrows shot up. 

"Harvey," she called, quietly, grasping at the man's hair, pulling him away from her. "You haven't told Mike yet?" 

The look on Harvey's face, when the man turned his head away from his Domme -because really, there was no other way Mike could call her- was so open and vulnerable, guilt written all over it, that Mike felt uncomfortable. 

"Not yet," he murmured, eyes half-closed, lips glistening obscenely, hiding himself against her thigh. 

Jessica frowned. "Harvey," she reprimanded him. "Harvey, you said you were going to tell him today." 

"Couldn't," Harvey muttered. "Couldn't say _it_." 

Mike could say that it was something that they had already discussed; there was no need for Harvey to say exactly what he hadn't been able to say to Mike. Jessica's frown deepened. 

"I didn't think that you needed to be told again, but clearly I was wrong. There's nothing to be ashamed of in being a switch, Harvey." 

"Don't be mad," Harvey said, the beg clear in his voice. He wasn't calling her "ma'am" or "mistress" or any title at all, and Mike was itching to correct him, even if he didn't know if it was a thing between them, or just plain rudeness.

"I'm not mad, Harvey. Still, say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Harvey replied obediently. Mike let go a breath that he didn't realize was holding. 

"It's okay. That was very good, Harvey," she praised him, petting his hair, rewarding. Harvey sat back on his heels and smiled up at her, shy and pleased. "Now, why don't you give your boy permission, so he can come play with us?"

Harvey looked at Mike for the first time since he had walked in on them, and Mike's breath caught. He still had that unfamiliar vulnerability on his face, but now Mike could see the sharpness of it, the way it still was so peculiarly _Harvey_ , just softer around the edges. 

"Jessica is safe, Mike," he said, a hint of assertiveness pushing through his submissive headspace. "You can trust her."

"Thank you, Harvey," Jessica said, before Mike could answer. She looked straight at him with a teasing, slightly feral smile. "Take off your jacket, roll up your sleeves and come here." 

Mike felt a shiver running down his spine. "Yes, ma'am," he answered, breathless, doing as he had been told. 

"Pretty," she commented as he sank on his knees before her. "You taught him well, Harvey." 

"Thank you, ma'am," Harvey answered, pride in his voice. Mike was watching Jessica, respectfully keeping eye contact, but he could feel Harvey's eyes on him; it was making his skin prickle. 

She leaned over, and put a hand on his jaw, pressing gently her thumb against his lower lip; he got the hint and opened his mouth, letting her push the finger inside. Sneaking a look on the side, he could see that she was doing the same to Harvey, and his eyes glinted, happy. 

"Mmh," she hummed approvingly, looking at them with a smile. "I could get used to this."

**Author's Note:**

> Read inedit snippets on [my writing tumblr](http://somewhatclear.tumblr.com) or come to say hi on [my main](http://deerna.tumblr.com)!


End file.
